Polypeptides are susceptible to denaturation or enzymatic degradation in the blood, liver or kidney. Accordingly, polypeptides typically have short circulatory half-lives of several hours. Because of their low stability, peptide drugs are usually delivered in a sustained frequency so as to maintain an effective plasma concentration of the active peptide. Moreover, since peptide drugs are usually administrated by infusion, frequent injection of peptide drugs cause considerable discomfort to a subject. Thus, there is a need for technologies that will prolong the half-lives of therapeutic polypeptides while maintaining a high pharmacological efficacy thereof. Such desired peptide drugs should also meet the requirements of enhanced serum stability, high activity and a low probability of inducing an undesired immune response when injected into a subject.
Unfavorable pharmacokinetics, such as a short serum half-life, can prevent the pharmaceutical development of many otherwise promising drug candidates. Serum half-life is an empirical characteristic of a molecule, and must be determined experimentally for each new potential drug. For example, with lower molecular weight polypeptide drugs, physiological clearance mechanisms such as renal filtration can make the maintenance of therapeutic levels of a drug unfeasible because of cost or frequency of the required dosing regimen. Conversely, a long serum half-life is undesirable where a drug or its metabolites has toxic side effects.